


begin again

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babysitter Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Single Parent Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: after a rough split, neither of them think they'd meet years later again in an unlikely opportunity.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	begin again

“You’re filthy rich. Hiring a nanny won’t make a dent in your bank account.”

“I don’t trust anyone else with Hana.”

“You don’t have a choice, Channie. You need someone full-time to look after her after school since you’re out nights too.” Hana leans towards her father, opening up her arms for him to carry her. Baekhyun pulled up some nannying websites to find a perfect match for Chanyeol’s needs.

“Oh, there are male nannies too. What’s your preference?”

“None. Just pick one for me, I trust you.” He turns his daughter around to play with her, eventually going to the floor and playing with her toys as well. 

Park Hana had been nothing but a blessing for Chanyeol. Her father loves to think Hana’s his savior; he was unhappy, depressed and stressed, having to rise to lead his father’s company at a young age of 27, and in the oil industry - that he wasn’t interested in it too. But he was their parents’ only child, and knew he had no choice since he was 10. When Hana came into his life, Chanyeol couldn’t feel it first, the saving, but the moment her mother gave her up, not wanting to raise a child, and Chanyeol got to hold her for the first time, he knew he’d do anything and everything for his daughter. Hana’s his saving grace, and Chanyeol since believed that everything truly happens for a reason.

He was so caught up playing with Hana that he missed the huge smirk on his best friend’s face, as he took Chanyeol’s credit card and key in his details.

* * *

Chanyeol pulls out a cute pastel pink dress, with matching bow and shoes.

“You might meet your new nanny today, Hana-ya.” Today was a trial run for the potential nanny that Baekhyun hired, and Chanyeol would be there to observe him. Baekhyun wouldn’t tell him anything, and while that worries him, Chanyeol trusts his best friend… he guesses.

_‘I’ll bring him up next week. Just be there at home with Hana, dressed please.’_

The doorbell rang at exactly 9am, so Chanyeol carried Hana up and went to the door. He almost drops her once he sees the person at the other side of the door, but still numbs up all the same.

\\\

“I didn’t know… that you’re now a nanny. Or you’re the one Baekhyun hired.”

Jongdae shrugs, “He told me it was for a friend. He didn’t say it was you either… Although I should’ve put the pieces together knowing you have your daughter, who’s more adorable in real life, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol watches the older man play with Hana excitedly for a while, and asks, “How… how did you know about her?” If Jongdae was still the same person he was in college, then he wouldn’t have SNS still.

“The news. You’re quite popular.”

“Oh.” That’s right, he forgot. Hana had made her first public appearance at a gala just 2 months back, and that was all the media could talk about till now.

“Baekhyun mentioned you needed a full-time nanny.”

“Yes. It was easier to take care of her because of the pandemic, but now that it has eased up, I need to start travelling and going to the office so…”

“Ah…” Jongdae nods in understanding, now teasing the 1-year-old with his fingers. “She’s very good with strangers.”

“Not really… This is the first time I see her being so open with one.” Hana would always be crying, only wanting her father. Even Baekhyun had a tough time winning her trust, and rumour has it that he’s _still_ trying.

“Oh.” 

Hana squeals happily, opening up her arms so Jongdae could carry her.

“Where do you want to bring me, huh?” He bounces a little, which only made her giggle more.

“We can give you a tour of the house. Let’s start with her room.” Chanyeol thought why not just go straight into it, it seems like his daughter had already picked Jongdae for herself anyway. It’s easier if someone she already likes (a whole lot) would also be the one to care for her in the long run.

“Why nannying? Last I heard, you were applying to jobs at different preschools.”

“I did work at a private school for more than a year. One of my student’s parents came up to me and offered to pay me the same salary, and a little more eventually, to take care of her children during vacation, and I found out I like doing this a lot more. I’m basically a homeschool nanny, if you’ve read my profile.”

“I didn’t,” Chanyeol admitted, a little ashamed. “I trusted Baekhyun enough to do the hiring for me. Seems like he saw a great opportunity and took it.” Jongdae could only laugh, albeit a little awkwardly, “Yeah. Still mischievous, I see.”

“Very…” Chanyeol fidgets nervously as Hana still only has eyes for her new best friend, and deciding he needs to break the silence, he asks, “How have you been?” 

Unfortunately, Jongdae had the same idea.

“You go first, you’re older after all.”

“I’ve been good. The last few years or so had a lot of ups and downs, but that’s just how life is. I’m content now though. Now, your turn.”

“Um, it’s been stressful trying to juggle the family business and raising Hana, but yeah, seeing her there, smiling, happy, makes it all worth it.”

Chanyeol also finds out that after his first babysitting gig, Jongdae joined a babysitters website, the same one Baekhyun found him on, to babysit on weekends, because he could really use the extra money.

“Also, I needed a distraction.” Chanyeol doesn’t ask for more.

Eventually, he quit his job and went to become a full-time babysitter. “The time’s fairly flexible and the money’s really good, especially when you’ve got a good portfolio and good reviews all around.”

“You’ve always been great with kids.”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol watches the other two play for a while more, before he speaks up, “If you want, we can start straight away.”

“I would usually do a trial run first, to see if both parties are comfortable. But I guess I’d make an exception just for the little one here.”

“Not even me?”

“ _Who are you to me?_ ” Jongdae snarks back playfully, but grins when Hana looks at him again.

“Okay, then. We can start this week. _Welcome to the family._ ”

* * *

The first few days went by smoothly; Jongdae coming in at 8 and leaving around 12 hours later. Chanyeol would come home to a sleeping, sated baby and the brightest smile that he had fallen in love years ago, and as he soon realises, is still in love with now.

Jongdae would always ask how his day was as he plates up dinner for them both, and they’d catch up then.

“You don’t always have to cook dinner for me, you know?”

“Oh no, I’m solely making dinner for myself so I don’t have to eat at home. I figured that since you’re coming back here anyway and I was already cooking, I’d just cook extra. I don’t even have to use my own food, so I’m saving money there. Win-win situation for me.” Chanyeol would think the older man was dead serious if not for Jongdae failing to stop himself from smiling.

“I see you’re just using me then.”

“Well, I also know that you’d rather skip a meal than cook when you’re tired, so…” Jongdae shrugs, bringing up memories from their college days. Chanyeol knows how selfless Jongdae is, and smiles up to him gratefully, “Thank you.”

“But…” Jongdae clicks his tongue, “I cook for us so it’s mostly easier for me,” he continues to tease, but ends it with a, “You’re welcome.” Still as polite as ever.

By week 3, Hana got so used to Jongdae that she only ever looks for Jongdae when she wakes up or when she goes to sleep. Especially during weekends when her babysitter doesn’t come to work. Unfortunately, it got so bad that Chanyeol had no choice but to call him in.

“I’m so, so sorry, Dae. She just wouldn’t budge.”

“Don’t worry, Channie. I don’t live that far away anyway. Besides, I have no plans.” He gently starts to rock the baby to sleep, but Hana was still wide awake and only staring at Jongdae.

“I… I’m really thankful for your help, really.” Jongdae shoots him a bright smile, and Chanyeol goes weak at his knees. 

After an hour, they finally got Hana to sleep. Her small hands still gripped onto Jongdae’s shirt tightly, but eventually, she let go.

“I cannot thank you enough. Here.” Chanyeol pulls out his cheque book and scribbles down a cheque. 

“Yeol, you don’t have to. We’re friends after all. It’s really okay.”

Chanyeol remembers how stubborn Jongdae can be, and he sighs, “Have you had dinner?” The latter shakes his head. “At least let me make you some. It’s the least I can do.”

“Okay, fine. It’s only because I’ve been cooking you food and I might have missed yours a little.”

“Hana’s not always fussy, I promise. Not until…”

“Until I came?” Jongdae chuckles.

Chanyeol laughs as well as he places a bowl of aglio olio in front of Jongdae. “Not much, but I know it’s your fav-”

“Favourite. Thank you.” The single father was caught off-guard yet again, at how sincere the other man looked. Jongdae’s always like that, but it still surprises him when that look is directed to him.

They had spent the entire time making small talk, just catching up what they haven’t already mentioned, and Jongdae updating on Hana’s development. In turn, Chanyeol complains about work, which makes the babysitter laugh, and makes the CEO feel good about himself.

\\\

“Dae… I’ve always wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.” Jongdae’s face fell at the statement and he looked away. “I had always known and… I should’ve told you earlier.”

“I always knew you lived a typical… CEO-arranged marriage type of situation, so I should’ve expected it. I’m sorry I got upset at you over something you cannot control.”

“You don’t owe me an apology. I never thought you did. You were right to get upset at me.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… Was Hana’s mother your intended wife?”

Chanyeol nods, “She… Like me, didn’t want any of this. So both our families eventually decided to make an alternative business contract that did not require marriage. Not ideal, but it worked. One of the conditions is that she doesn’t want anything to do with Hana.”

“Why not?”

“She doesn’t want kids. But it was a dark time for the both of us, we were depressed and drunk during our engagement party and slept together without protection… She was willing to carry Hana to term, but gave her up immediately.”

“Oh.”

“I’m very grateful though… Hana’s my guardian angel. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“That’s adorable. She’s an amazing baby. And she has an amazing father too.”

Chanyeol blushes, looking down shyly. “I try my best, but I always feel like it’s not enough.”

“As long it’s enough for Hana, it’s more than enough.”

Of course, Jongdae would say something like this. He always has the right words for the other man, even back in school, and Chanyeol would always find comfort in him and his words. God, he misses him so much.

 _"What?_ " What?

 _Oh_. Chanyeol has said the last part out loud. Oops. 

“I… The last time we saw each other before now… There was a lot more action than there were words. I just… I regretted a lot of things that I’ve said and done.”

Jongdae nods, “I’m the same too. We both said things we didn’t mean out of anger and frustration. One of those things for me is...” Jongdae looks down, “I didn’t mean it when I said that you were the worst thing to happen in my life.”

Chanyeol’s heart drops; he remembers that argument as clear as day. It was their last time seeing each other too, and between Jongdae throwing Chanyeol’s clothes out and the latter trying to defend himself by antagonising him, Jongdae had said those words that still rang loudly in Chanyeol’s mind till this day.

It broke his heart, how the only person he’s ever loved had said those words to him. Granted, it was a long time coming, considering Chanyeol wasn’t innocent either, but for someone who grew up with having to live and failing high expectations, he didn’t expect to hear the same condescending words said to him by his own parents, from the only one he truly loved.

“In fact… you’re still the best thing to happen to me.” Jongdae snickers, eyes wet, “It took me a very long time to get over you, and now seeing you again, I’m not sure I actually got over you in the first place.” 

Chanyeol’s mind was reeling all over the place, but the next thing he does is taking Jongdae’s hands into his.

“I regret everything the moment I left the apartment. I regretted not telling you sooner about the engagement. I regretted not telling you how much you mean to me more. And I regret not telling you that I’m hopeless in love with you. Instead, I let you slip out of my hands so easily.” He pauses to take a breath, but immediately continues, “Let’s do this again, Jongdae-yah. Let’s do this properly, and let’s start over. You, me and Hana, this time, if you’ll accept us.”

Jongdae looks up to see Chanyeol's determined eyes, nodding head, “Of course I will. I’ll accept the both of you with open arms in a heartbeat.”

* * *

Nothing recovers overnight.

They both took their time to learn what they’ve missed from the years they were apart, especially now with Hana in the picture. Jongdae did move in with them a month after their reconciliation though, and while he had his own room, the couple had eventually decided to sleep together instead.

Hana’s a little confused as to why there were suddenly two men around her all the time, one being her best friend, and the other being her father. So much so, she started calling Jongdae ‘Appa’ too, but Chanyeol had quickly corrected her.

“Daddy. He’s your Daddy, Hana-ya.”

“Daddy…?” Jongdae was preparing lunch for them and he overheard the conversation.

“Yeah… Is that alright?” Chanyeol looks nervous now, he hadn’t consulted with Jongdae yet, and he should’ve.

“That’s… That’s more than alright.” Jongdae shines a smile so bright, and Chanyeol had a similar look on his face too. Hana took notice of that, and she too smiled widely, giggling as she followed after her dad, “Dada!”

“I guess Dada works too.” Jongdae’s eyes were welling up by now, and he almost drops the food he was carrying.

Later that night, he profusely thanks Chanyeol with wet kisses as they hugged each other close.

Talking over what happened years ago was a feat. They still disagreed over some matters, but for the most part, they regretted their words and actions that were brought out during their worst times. They compromised on a lot of things, which required a lot of work, especially when it came to Hana, but once the heavy matters were done, they changed their focus to improving their relationship.

But now, they were cuddling on the sofa with the now-toddler, watching Frozen 2 for the umpteenth time.

“Baby, don’t put your thumb in your mouth…” Jongdae gently pulls away Hana’s thumb, and she whines softly. “Want some fruits, baby?” She shakes her head, and turns to bury herself in between Jongdae's arm and body.

“Alright, kiddo. I guess it’s time for bed~” Chanyeol scoops her up instead, carrying her to the bedroom. She surprisingly sleeps without a fight, and both fathers were grateful for the easy night.

As they settle in their own beds after cleaning up, Jongdae sees the tall man fidgeting with a small object in his hands, and goes to back-hug him.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Chanyeol turns around, his eyes determined as he goes straight to the point, “Marry me.”

“What?”

The CEO held Jongdae’s hand as he went on one knee, “I’ve had this ring for a long time, different from the ring my parents wanted me to have for my future spouse. This particular one I had custom-made years ago, and it should’ve been given to the intended years back too.” He opens the box, and in it reveals a beautiful, simple band, with small-cut diamonds on it, “I’m finally, _finally_ in front of the man I bought this ring for, and I’m hoping that I would be able to give it to him as well. Let’s do this right. Kim Jongdae, will you marry me?”

Jongdae gasps as he sees the ring as his eyes start to well up, “You… you still have it.”

Vividly remembering the incident like it happened yesterday, Jongdae had known about the ring years back, but their relationship then was already on the rocks and Chanyeol was to be wedded to someone else.

So in the midst of all the anger, Jongdae threw the entire box out the window, cursing Chanyeol out as the fight went on. Jongdae was so sure he’d never see it ever again, and he does regret it after that, but there was nothing he could do.

But it’s right here, displayed in pristine condition right in front of him. Like he hadn’t displaced it in anger a mere few years ago.

“Of course, Channie. I wouldn’t say otherwise.” Jongdae lunges forward and straddles the other into a hug, crashing their lips together as they both get overwhelmed with feelings. Relief and happiness.

_Relieved that Jongdae had said yes._

_Relieved that Chanyeol still loves him, as much as Jongdae does him._

_And relieved that they both ended up in each other’s arms again, this time hopefully, for good._


End file.
